Presa de un pirata
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Hanabi quería huir de su país y ver mundo, estaba harta de estar encerrada en el palacio y estaba claro que era su hermana la que iba a heredar el trono, por lo que ella no pintaba ya nada allí. Un día escapó del palacio y se escondió en una caja de provisiones pero del cansancio se quedó dormida. Cuando abrió los ojos no se podía imaginar donde estaba... ¡en un barco pirata!
1. Capitulo 1

"**Presa de un pirata"**

Pareja: KibaHanabi

Género: romance.

AU.

OoC = el menos posible.

Nota: El principio está inspirado en un manga yaoi que leí hace mucho tiempo "Kaizoku Game", para el interesado/a.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a kishimoto, yo solo los uso para entretener con mis historias *-*

Ration: T

-narrador y diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

_-"recuerdos"-_

.

.

.

"_Un tesoro hundido en el fondo del mar, la leyenda de un rubí misterioso, historias sobre monstruos marinos, y por supuestos, varios litros de ron._

_Hay muchas cosas que son presas de los piratas, incluidas algunas almas humanas. Ya sea por unión a su tripulación o como rehenes del barco o cuidad saqueados… ¿Quién dice que esta vez no pueda ser esa chica que a pesar de su lujoso vestido, corre por las calles con obvias ganas de huída?"_

_._

_._

"¿Dónde me escondo, donde?" Era lo único que pensaba la castaña que iba corriendo de una calle a otra. Ese maldito vestido que llevaba le estaba dificultando mucho su fuga. Iba tan deprisa que no se dio cuenta de que había una persona delante de ella y chocó de frente.

\- ¡Perdón! – cuando fue a alzar la vista perdió por un momento la respiración.

Sus ojos perla se encontraron de frente con unos oscuros ojos negros, que la hicieron temblar por dentro. Al parecer había chocado con un muchacho, muy guapo había que añadir. Por sus ropas supuso que sería de la seguridad de la marina. Iba todo de blanco, chaleco y pantalones, incluso sus botas eran blancas, lo que no pegaba para nada con el tono de su piel aunque no supiera porqué. Y el pelo color café oscuro le daba un aire bastante maduro y atractivo.

\- Culpa mía señorita – por alguna razón esas palabras la sonrojaron y enmudeció.

De pronto oyó el ruido de los guardias de los que hasta hace un momento estaba huyendo. ¡Debía escapar! El desconocido, captando la prisa de ella la cogió por la muñeca con delicadeza y la llevó consigo hasta uno de los callejones cercanos. Cuando pararon y antes de que ella pudiera replicar el ser llevada, notó como el chico se inclinaba y se apoderaba de sus labios. A pesar de la simpleza de ese beso, siendo solo piel contra piel, su cara empezó a arder mientras un estremecimiento se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

\- No, por aquí no está… - oyó a uno de los guardias de su corte a pocos metros de ellos - ¿Dónde se habrá metido Hanabi-sama?

Cuando los pasos se hubieron alejado, el castaño la soltó sonriente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a ella? Estaba enfurecida, pero por mucho que quisiera nada salía de su boca, al parecer su cuerpo no había salido de la sorpresa de que hayan robado su primer beso, así, por las buenas.

\- Ahora ya estás a salvo… - le oyó decir al desconocido - …ten cuidado de juntarte con chicos malos princesa… - y acto seguido se fue dejándola sola y con las palabras en la boca.

Su cuerpo se apoyó en la pared y descendió por ella hasta quedar sentada en el frío suelo. Su cara estaba roja a más no poder y todavía su cuerpo temblaba por el contacto de sus labios. Inconscientemente su mano se dirigió a su labio inferior. Y un quejido de molestia salió por fin de su interior.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve ese miserable a robarme mi primer beso? – golpeó el suelo con su mano, notando el dolor pocos segundos después.

Ella se había quedado enmudecida y abochornada. Así no era ella, así reaccionaba su hermana, no ella. A ella le gustaba más replicar a la gente y explorar por su cuenta. Si, era una princesa, pero por todos sus sirvientes era conocida como la princesa indomable. Era totalmente rebelde a los ideales de su realeza y estaba harta de estar encerrada allí, así que no tuvo más remedio que escapar.

Al oír de nuevo los pasos de los guardias y el galope de algunos de los caballos de su clan, se dio cuenta de que si seguía allí la encontrarían y de nada hubiera servido la ayuda inesperada de ese guapo-desconocido-roba-besos. Cerró los ojos para controlar las ganas de gritar de frustración y echó a correr calle abajo en busca de un sitio para esconderse por un tiempo.

Casi estaba en el puerto cuando divisó una caja llena de paja a medio abrir. "Bueno, es lo más parecido a un escondite que he encontrado" Retiró un poco de paja extra y metiéndose dentro, cerró la tapa y esperó. No sabía a que esperaba exactamente, seguramente a que se hiciera un poco más tarde para encontrar una ruta nueva de escape cuando los guardias ya se hubieran cansado de buscar. Pero su cuerpo estaba cansado y adolorido de tanto correr, que sus ojos se fueron cerrando sin querer hasta que cayó rendida en un sueño profundo.

.

.

La chica todavía media dormida, notó un leve mecimiento de su cuerpo, pero no le prestó mucha atención. De lejos algunas voces de personas llegaban a sus oídos.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacemos con ella? –

\- Habrá que avisar al capitán… sácala de ahí mientras tanto –

Realmente no entendía muy bien lo que decían pero lo que llamó del todo su atención fue el ruido de las olas y el olor a mar. "¿A Mar?" Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con un despejado cielo azul encima de ella. Entrecerró los ojos un poco por los molestos rayos de sol y giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda. Abrió de nuevo los ojos sorprendida.

Todo lo que su vista abarcaba era el inmenso y brillante océano a sus pies. ¡Estaba en un barco! ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Entonces recordó que se había quedado dormida en una de las cajas de suministros del puerto, cuando intentaba escapar de la guardia real. ¿Entonces… la habían traído a un barco de carga?

En sus divagaciones estaba cuando unos pasos a su derecha la alertaron de compañía, seguido de unas voces de hombres. Giró su cabeza, pero le daba el sol de frente así que no veía muy bien. Se puso una de sus manos de visera en la frente para poder ver algo cuando una gran sombra cubrió todo rayo de sol.

\- ¿Ve capitán? Es ella… - escuchó a otro hombre detrás de la sombra.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar princesa… - esa voz le resultaba muy conocida.

Enfocó más la vista y entonces lo vio claramente. Era el tipo desconocido de antes, el que le había salvado de ser encontrada por sus guardias y que le había besado. Recordarlo hizo que un leve rosa pálido apareciera en sus mejillas.

Pero esta vez él no estaba vestido igual. A parte de ir vestido como un marinero normal con camisa blanca, pantalones negros y botas igualmente negras, llevaba un largo abrigo sobre los hombros dándole un aire de importancia y un gran sombrero negro con una pluma roja al frente indicando un obvio alto cargo en ese barco. Una empuñadura de espada resaltaba a uno de los lados de su cinturón. Totalmente diferente a la primera imagen que le había dado, pero sorprendentemente más adaptado a su aspecto.

\- ¿Quién eres y porque me has traído aquí? – esta vez no se quedaría callada como la vez anterior, esta vez mostraría su verdadero carácter.

\- Oye niña – dijo un tipo corpulento al lado del desconocido apuntándole con una espada. Ella abrió los ojos asustada – ¡no le hables así al capitán! –

A pesar de estar algo asustada por el afilado objeto apuntando a ella, sabía que no podía dejar que su orgullo y el de su familia cayera en ese lugar. No estaba dispuesta a rendirse ante nadie. Se levantó y se puso de pie encarando al ladrón desconocido. Porque para ella era solo eso, un sucio ladrón.

Él lo único que hizo, fue apartar la espada de su compañero a donde apuntaba y sonreír.

\- No importa Skyler, yo me encargo… - se adelantó unos pasos hasta donde estaba la castaña y ella dio un paso atrás pero sin apartarle la mirada – ¿Dices que te he traído aquí cuando has sido tú la que se ha colado en mi barco? – ya era obvio que su suposición de alto cargo era cierta – y con respecto a quién soy… - rió quedamente y dio unos pasos atrás – soy el capitán Kiba Inuzuka, pero quizás te suene más por como soy más conocido, Perro-Lobo Inuzuka – sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la Hyuga.

"¿Qué?"¿Ese era el temido pirata Perro-Lobo del que había oído nombrar? Realmente estaba metida en un buen lío. Su cuerpo tembló en una sacudida consciente del problema en el que se encontraba.

Su padre le había prohibido saber cosas del exterior muchas veces, pero su primo Neji, fiel sirviente de la familia siempre le contaba noticias de fuera, entre ellas historias sobre las acciones hechas por el temible pirata Perro-Lobo. Se decía que saqueaba barcos de la marina enteros y hundía más de la mitad en las frías aguas del océano.

Por un momento el miedo la inundó y su espalda chocó contra una de las barandillas del barco. ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? Y él parecía estar a la misma distancia todo el tiempo como si se moviera con ella. Era tal su presencia que parecía abarcarlo todo. El castaño dio un paso atrás y extendió los brazos a ambos lados abarcando el navío en el que se encontraban.

\- Bienvenida al Akamaru princesa, mi barco pirata – dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo y diversión.

Y al fondo de su panorámica, arriba del mástil vio la bandera que indicaba que ese barco era propiedad pirata. La calavera con dos huesos cruzados a la espalda, dos orejas de perro a los lados y dos marcas rojas debajo de los ojos igual que las de su capitán en las mejillas. En ese momento se preguntó cómo no las había visto antes, pero supo que eso no importaba ahora. Tendría que buscar una forma de salir de allí y rápido.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

Llevaba bastante tiempo dando vueltas en ese camarote. Suspiró. Es irónico, huía de su casa para no estar encerrada en su mansión, y ahora se encontraba encerrada en un barco pirata. En el camarote del capitán nada menos.

Miró a su alrededor. Desde que fue arrastrada allí se esperaba todo más desordenado. Pero aparte de un par de botellas de un alcohol más fuerte del que tomaba su padre en una esquina, el resto de la habitación era bastante normal, puede que incluso sosa. Una gran cama en mitad del camarote en la que cabrían como tres personas, una silla a uno de los lados de ella justo al lado de las botellas y una especie de armario de dos puertas al otro lado.

.

" _\- ¿Entonces que se hará con ella capitán? – oyó decir a uno de los tipos detrás del Inuzuka, el cual sonrió pensando en una posibilidad._

_ \- Por ahora te quedarás sirviendo en este barco hasta que vayamos al próximo puerto a por provisiones – se acercó a ella y la cogió de la barbilla – te dije que no te juntaras con chicos malos… - ella solo lo miró mal._

_Después se vio arrastrada al camarote del capitán y la encerraron allí hasta que decidieran que hacer exactamente con ella."_

_._

Oyó el ruido de la puerta y se giró en sus talones. Cerró los ojos. Esos tacones la estaban matando, debería de haber cogido algo de equipaje con ella. Se recriminó por no hacer caso a los consejos de su hermana.

"_Si algún día sales de palacio, lleva contigo algo de ropaje" _Aunque no sabría decir si algo elegante le serviría justo en su situación.

\- Que callada estas, princesa – giró la cara molesta, sabía quién era y no quería darle el gusto de mirarle. – por mucho que te opongas no puedes hacer nada para irte de este barco – oyó los pasos de las botas cerca de ella y sintió como una de las masculinas manos la agarraban por la barbilla obligándole a mirarlo a la cara – a no ser que sepas nadar entre tiburones…

Por un momento sus oscuros ojos la dejaron hipnotizada y no supo cuando el castaño se acercó a ella y lamió su labio inferior. Con su cara como un tomate maduro, lo apartó de un empujón de su lado toda avergonzada.

\- ¡El único al que pienso besar será a la persona que ame! – replicó desde el borde de la cama donde ahora estaba sentada.

\- Je… - el ojinegro sonrió por su arrogancia – tiene gracia que digas eso cuando antes no tuviste objeción cuando te salvé con mi beso – Ella enrojeció de nuevo.

\- ¡Usted me lo robó! – cuando se dio cuenta de que gritaba se aclaró la garganta y miró al suelo.

\- Tampoco oí que te quejaras… - dijo con una sonrisa – bien, si piensas eso no me queda otra que hacerte cambiar de opinión… - ella se encogió en su sitio esperando a ser forzada cosa que no llegó a ocurrir. Él solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- Lo dudo mucho – susurró mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se volvía para no mirarlo.

\- ¿No te han dicho nunca que eres muy insolente para ser una princesita? – dijo más divertido que molesto como quería aparentar.

\- Es que soy especial – replicó ella desde su sitio.

\- De eso ya me he dado cuenta… - ella lo miró sorprendida por el tono de sinceridad que notó en sus palabras – ahora ponte esto – tiró algo de ropa al lado de la cama donde estaba ella – no creo que lo que llevas puesto te sirva mucho para limpiar… - y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Limpiar? – sus perlados ojos miraron las extrañas prendas de ropa que le había arrojado a su lado.

Se trataba de una camisola blanca y ancha y de unos pantalones negros largos unas tallas más grandes de lo que le correspondía, pero claro tampoco esperaba poder encontrar algo de la suya allí. Cogió las prendas en sus manos y miró a la puerta con rabia. Ese pirata se iba a dar cuenta de que ella sí tendría el coraje para enfrentarlo. Ella podía dejar de ser una señorita si quería. Estaba dispuesta a demostrarle de lo que era capaz y de dejarlo con la boca abierta.

.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

.

Restregó el cepillo de mano por el suelo una vez más dando por finalizado su trabajo de esa tarde. Se sentó de rodillas y miró todo el suelo delante de ella. Le habían mandado a fregar toda la cubierta delantera del barco, según los tipos que estaban allí, siempre le tocaba esa tarea al nuevo compañero de tripulación. Y hubiera sido más pasable si no le hubieran dado un cepillo tan pequeño como el que tenía en la mano.

Si lo pensaba se sentía como cenicienta, pero sin tener esperanzas de convertirse en reina algún día. Suspiró. Ya se estaba yendo por la parte imaginativa de su cabeza, algo que poseían todas las mujeres de su familia. La creencia en cuentos de hadas por parte de su madre cuando era pequeña y de su hermana después de que la mayor no pudiera, la estaban afectando y eso no le gustaba. Ella siempre había sido más realista que las demás niñas nobles con las que se juntaba, lo había sabido siempre. Pero no podía evitar que el gen de soñadora aflorara de vez en cuando.

Una sombra la sacó de sus cavilaciones y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con tres de los marineros que estaban revisando su trabajo. Al principio era un poco reticente a dirigirles la palabra, pero no eran tan malas personas como parecían… le habían reducido el trabajo a la mitad del barco y le ofrecieron una tirita para la ampolla que había salido en uno de sus pies por culpa de los tacones.

¡Ah, sí! Esas cosas odiosas habían acabado tiradas por alguna parte del barco, y no era que le importara mucho su paradero, era más cómodo estar descalza.

\- ¿Has terminado hime-chan? – preguntó uno de ellos de pelo negro. Al parecer habían querido llamarla así.

\- Sí, acabo de terminar mi parte – dijo poniéndose de pie y sintiendo un dolor punzante en su espalda. Había pasado demasiado tiempo agachada, pero no quería dar muestras de que era una chica frágil.

\- Es hora de la comida – al oír eso su estómago gruñó dando a entender que no había comido desde la media mañana.

Ellos rieron al oírla pero no dijeron nada, simplemente se fueron esperando que ella los siguiera a donde era el comedor. Cuando dio un paso volvió a notar un pinchazo en sus piernas. Pero se negaba a dejarse vencer por un dolor tan insignificante. Si quería que ese Inuzuka la respetara tendría que aguantar esa mínima cosa.

Entró por la puerta que daba al camarote más grande de todos donde servían la comida para la tripulación. Una gran mesa de madera ocupaba el centro y los más rápidos ocupaban las pocas sillas que había, teniendo ella que sentarse en el suelo.

Cuando le sirvieron el plato un olor desagradable llegó a su nariz. ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? Parecía una especie de pasta verde y blanca, que olía a pescado podrido. Sintió una arcada querer subir por su garganta. Miró a su alrededor y vio a todo el mundo comiendo como si nada. "¡Me niego!" Gritó en su cabeza. Más tarde intentaría pillar algo de pan y agua.

Se levantó de su improvisado asiento y salió fuera del comedor para respirar aire fresco. Mirando las olas mecerse con el viento cayó en la cuenta de algo, no había visto al capitán desde que la había dejado sola en el camarote. No es que le importara su estado… ¿Pero se suponía que él también comía no? Miró a la puerta entreabierta en la parte más alta del barco, allí donde estaba el camarote del capitán, y su curiosidad la dominó. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Lentamente, subió los escalones de madera con alivio de ser ligera para hacer el ruido mínimo y asomó su cara por la puerta.

Tragó saliva. El castaño estaba de espaldas a ella mirando dentro del pequeño armario. Se había deshecho del gran abrigo y la camisa blanca dejando al descubierto su gran y ancha espalda. Tampoco tenía el sombrero de capitán puesto por lo que tenía el pelo desordenado dándole un aire más juvenil. De hecho no parecía tener muchos años más que ella. Y algo dentro de ella se encendió.

\- ¿Espiando princesa? – Saltó sobre sí misma al verse descubierta por el hombre que, sin querer admitirlo, espiaba.

\- Es tu problema por tener la puerta entreabierta – se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos haciéndose la ofendida.

\- Ya claro… - oyó su risa queda y un poco de sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas – si vas a pasar hazlo, no muerdo… por ahora.

Pasó dentro sin ganas de amedrentarse por la pequeña amenaza, pero quedándose a un lado de la puerta por una posible huída.

\- ¿Y a que debo la visita de esta dama? – dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos.

No supo que contestar. Sus ojos fijos en ella, la dejaban sin aliento. Y tampoco ayudaba que llevara el pecho al descubierto. Tenía los abdominales bien marcados, en el punto justo, y una piel morena de sus obvias horas de trabajo bajo el sol. Por un momento se preguntó si sería así en todos los lugares de su cuerpo. El sonrojo ocupó de nuevo su cara al darse cuenta de por dónde iban sus pensamientos y que seguramente había sido descubierta haciendo semejante examen.

Se aclaró la garganta e intentó buscar una escusa para estar allí. Después de todo no podía decir simplemente que venía a curiosear. Las damas no curioseaban. Bueno, sí, pero ella no podía permitirse el lujo de ser igual que las demás.

\- Solo venía a… buscar mis zapatos – contentó al fin.

Él, por supuesto, no había pasado por alto su forma de observarlo y solo sonrió al ver la reacción de la ojiperla y como intentaba salir por la tangente.

Sacó unos zapatos blancos de debajo de la cama. Aquellos que había encontrado antes tirados por su camarote y que habían pertenecido a la única chica de abordo.

\- ¿Buscas estos? – ella los vio y se acercó a él.

\- Si, dámelos – Él solo los elevó por encima de sí impidiendo que llegara a ellos – ¡oye!

\- Si los quieres vas a tener que hacer algo para conseguirlos… - rió sin poder remediarlo en cuanto vio la molestia en su cara.

Ella avergonzada y molesta se alejó de él y se arregló las ropas que por haberse estirado a coger los zapatos estaban fuera de su sitio dejando a la vista parte de su piel.

\- ¡Quédatelos, no los necesito!

\- Entonces no has venido aquí por ellos… - dijo él observando a la chica taparse mejor esos blancos hombros que habían quedado al descubierto.

Otra vez se veía sin poder decir nada. ¿Por qué se tenía que comportar así con ese hombre? Ella era conocida en palacio por tener siempre una respuesta que dar, aunque claro, nunca había hecho nada sin premeditarlo de antemano. La curiosidad y la espontaneidad no eran lo suyo.

De pronto vio como el castaño se acercaba a ella y se quedaba a centímetros de su cuerpo observándola de nuevo. Si no fuera porque veía su ropa hubiera pensado que estaba desnuda. Su mirada era tan intensa que hacía pensar eso y una parte de sí le decía que no importaba.

Tragó grueso. Esa chiquilla lo estaba volviendo loco. Desde que la había salvado esa mañana no había podido quitársela de la cabeza, y su olor parecía haberse impregnado en todo su barco, sobretodo en su cuarto. No era la primera chica que conocía, ni tampoco que seducía… pero esta parecía tener algo especial que lo estaba volviendo loco y lo hacía no poder controlarse cuando estaban a solas.

Esos ojos blancos parecían una invitación a fundirse en ella hasta que amaneciera. Y sabía que lo deseaba. Estaba a punto de rozar sus labios, tan delicados y suaves como recordaba. Pero recordó lo que ella dijo en ese preciso instante.

"¡El único al que pienso besar será a la persona que ame!"

Cerró los ojos intentando contener sus sentimientos. Por primera vez en su vida no estaba seguro de lo que provocaba en una mujer, si era el tipo de chico que a ella le gustaría… ¿Qué se supone que estaba pensando? Ella era una princesa y él un pirata buscado… eso no podría funcionar.

Se apartó de nuevo de ella y la contempló. Ella parecía fuera de lugar, con un dulce sonrojo que cogía hasta sus orejas.

\- No importa, puedes irte – se dio la vuelta incapaz de mirarla y ordenar sus sentimientos.

Ella no entendía nada. Él había estado a punto de besarla… ¿Verdad? Y ella había estado dispuesta a aceptarlo, aunque no sabía por qué. Pero de repente había parado y se había alejado. ¿Le había parecido desagradable en el último momento? Eso la inquieto aún más. Encima ahora le echaba del camarote.

Iba a salir por la puerta cuando sus tripas sonaron de nuevo avergonzándola aún más si cabe.

\- ¿No has comido? – pregunto Kiba desde su sitio mirándola a la espalda.

\- ¡No! – se dio cuenta que chilló de los nervios e intentó corregirse – bueno… -miró al suelo rindiéndose. Por un momento, le contaría la verdad. - … pensaba picar algo luego…

El moreno rió. No podía evitarlo. Sabía muy bien porque no había comido nada desde que llegó a ese barco. La comida de allí sabía fatal, él mismo intentaba sustentarse a base de fruta y cosas enlatadas.

Ella estaba algo aliviada. A pesar de su vergüenza eso parecía haber sido suficiente para romper el tenso ambiente.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer si el comedor no está abierto? – vio la cara de preocupación de ella y sonrió – La cocina solo se abre en las horas de comida si no, las provisiones pueden desaparecer antes de tiempo.

Hanabi no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al imaginar la estampida que se produciría si eso llegase a ocurrir.

\- ¿Pensabas hacerte algo de comer? - preguntó él a tientas cuando se le ocurrió una posible idea.

\- Sí… algo –

\- Pensaba que a las princesas se lo hacían todo los criados… - intentaba picarla y no se equivocó al verla hacer una mueca de cabreo.

\- Pues para que sepas listillo – oh sí, esa chica le gustaba mucho – mi madre y mi hermana son muy buenas cocineras y me han enseñado algo a lo largo de los años. – se cruzó de brazos. Una postura que empezaba a ser característica suya.

\- Bien… - ella lo miró sin entender - ¿Qué te parece ser nuestra cocinera de ahora en adelante?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Acaso toda esa conversación era para ver si valía para el puesto? Algo dentro de ella revoloteó, pero no quiso mostrar la felicidad que la invadió por fuera, solamente sonrió divertida.

\- Si te atreves a probar mi comida por mí hecho – su tono era amenazante, pero notaba un matiz divertido también.

Antes de que él pudiese decir algo al respecto salió del camarote cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a la cocina, todavía abierta para empezar a cocinar algo.

Por alguna razón no le importaba estar en la cocina en medio de los fogones. Su hermana le había enseñado muchas cosas para hacer a lo largo de los años juntas y ella la admiraba por ser una gran cocinera. Ahora podría poner a prueba todos esos platillos que había aprendido. Suspiró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre había querido ir de aventuras… ¿Por qué no tratar de empezar por un barco pirata?

.

.

En el camarote del capitán, poco después de que Hanabi saliera, Kiba puso uno de sus brazos tapando sus ojos, para tapar la poca luz que entraba del atardecer.

A su nariz llegó un exquisito olor que supuso que vendría de la cocina en la que ahora estaría la castaña. Respiró con intensidad y a su mente volvió la imagen de la pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa que había vislumbrado antes de que la Hyuga saliera por su puerta. ¡Dios de verdad le estaba atrayendo esa pequeña descarada! ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer cuando tuviera que dejarla en puerto?

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

**Después de un mes sin publicar por vacaciones, aquí he vuelto! Esta vez con una historia de una pareja que me gusta bastante y no veo mucho por la red owo KibaHanabi! **

**Primero que todo, doy las gracias a mi gran amiga, y gran escritora y dibujante Pitukel *o* Por haberme hecho la portada para el fic ((Todo el que quiera verla en grande que la busque en su perfil de deviant art))**

**Segundo, los que sigan mis otras historias, no se preocupen! estoy escribiendo las continuaciones en estos momentos y no tardaré mas de dos semanas en actualizar *-* **

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que os guste esta pequeña historia de 2 capitulos. Exacto, un two-shot! Lo iba a hacer todo en uno, pero me quedó más largo de lo que pensaba y tuve que dividirlo! **

**Si ven algún fallo, comuniquenmelo para corregirlo lo antes posible. **

**Estaré muy agradecida por todos vuestros reviews ^/^ y me gustaría saber que piensan de esta pareja y si os gusta el tema de los piratas *^* y a lo mejor más adelante sigo publicando de esta saga */w/* **

**Neko-besitos a todos! ~~ Y Feliz piratería! xD**


	2. Capitulo 2

"**Presa de un pirata"**

Pareja: KibaHanabi

Género: romance, Acción.

AU.

OoC = el menos posible.

Nota: El principio está inspirado en un manga yaoi que leí hace mucho tiempo "Kaizoku Game", para el interesado/a.

Disclamier: los personajes pertenecen a kishimoto, yo solo los uso para entretener con mis historias *-*

Ration: T

-narrador y diálogos-

-"pensamientos"-

_-"recuerdos"-_

.

.

.

_Capitulo 2:_

Un delicioso olor se coló por la puerta de uno de los camarotes despertando en el proceso al dueño de este con una sonrisa. No era la primera vez que despertaba con el delicioso aroma de la comida después de su siesta del medio día y sabía quién era el causante de todo eso.

Se desperezó encima de la cama y se puso las botas sentado al borde de esta. Se arregló un poco con los dedos algunos mechones castaños desarreglados de dormir y salió de su habitación, bajando por las escaleras.

Cuando abrió la puerta del comedor el olor se hizo más intenso y sintió como las miradas de su tripulación caían encima de él. Supuso que la sorpresa que expresaban era razonable, él nunca solía compartir mesa con ellos porque siempre estaba ocupado haciendo otras cosas, pero desde que la castaña hacía de cocinera no podía evitar llegar a tiempo a la hora de la comida.

Se dirigió a la entrada de la cocina, donde estaba ella repartiendo el plato que tocaba hoy entre la cola de marineros. Había improvisado una especie de delantal con algunas ropas viejas de la bodega y no podía evitar pensar en lo linda que se veía. Un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas al ver en lo que deparaban sus pensamientos, mientras se ponía a la cola con un plato más.

En cuanto llegó su turno sonrió al ver la sorpresa en la cara de ella, al parecer tan metida en su trabajo, no se dio cuenta de cuando apareció allí.

\- ¿Qué hay hoy de comer, princesa? – le hubiera gustado decir su nombre, le quemaba en la lengua, pero tenía que guardar autoridad ante sus hombres.

\- Carne en salsa y guarnición de verduras – Se gira de nuevo al caldero que está en una mesa con ruedas cerca de ella y empieza a servir un poco en su plato.

\- ¿Es comestible? – ella se vuelve a mirarlo y hace un puchero para después tenderle el plato.

\- ¿Por qué no lo compruebas tu mismo? – sonríe con molestia.

Él sonríe divertido. Le encanta verla así, con los mofletes hinchados y un leve sonrojo hasta las orejas. Lentamente, acerca la cara hacia hasta su oído.

\- ¿Cómo se que no está envenenada? – ella pega un saltito del susto. Lo mira directamente a los ojos oscuros con rabia y un reflejo de orgullo.

\- No lo sabrás… - y vuelve dentro de la cocina empujando la mesita para rellenar la cacerola.

Vale, debía de reconocer que esta vez le había ganado la partida, pero también es verdad que no creía que fuera malo perder ante ella. Sonrió para sus adentros y buscó sitio en una de las grandes mesas que ocupaban el comedor. Cuando lo encontró miró su plato de comida y se relamió discretamente. Tenía una pinta excelente y olía de maravilla. Si eso tenía veneno, por lo menos moriría probando algo delicioso. Desde que metió el primer trozo de carne en la boca no pudo parar de comer, no engullía como sus tripulantes al lado de él, pero solo paraba para beber lo justo de vino y poder seguir. Realmente esa enana sabía hacer cosas deliciosas.

Cuando terminó, se levantó y llevó la vajilla con dirección a la cocina. La llevaría directamente y de paso hablaría un poco más con la cocinera. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar las puertas batientes* alguien le dio un golpecito en el hombro para llamar su atención. Por unos segundos, se quedó mirando el movimiento de las puertas, que dejaban a la vista la mirada perlada de ella, que al escuchar el ruido volteó a ver que era.

De mala gana rompió la conexión de sus miradas y se giró al que le había tocado. Era uno de los chicos a cargos del timón cuando él no estaba para cubrir el puesto. Su mirada a pesar de la curiosidad por las noticias dejaba entrever la molestia de ser interrumpido de su diversión.

\- ¿Qué pasa?-

\- Capitán, tiene que subir un momento al timón –

Todo el resto del comedor los miró intrigados. Asintió y salió detrás de él dejando su plato ya vacío en una de las mesas. Por mucho que le apeteciera seguir hablando con la princesa de los fogones, tenía un deber como líder de esa banda de piratas y la cosa parecía seria.

Mientras él salía por la puerta, Hanabi salía de la cocina con una nueva ración de comida para todos. Miró en la dirección por donde había salido el capitán, intrigada por las nuevas noticias. Miró la cola de compañeros de abordo esperando su comida. "Pero desgraciadamente no puedo salir ahora".

.

.

Ya en el puente de mandos, otro de sus muchachos se limitó a dejarle el catalejo del vigilante para que mirara hacia proa*. A pocas millas de ellos, se encontraba el último puerto antes de salir de las aguas del país, el "Punta Negra", donde se congregaban todos los barcos piratas antes de alejarse del país.

El problema de todo ello, era que deberían de haber tardado otro día más en llegar allí. Se giró a uno de sus ayudantes a cargo del timón.

\- ¿Cuántos días llevamos navegando por aquí?

\- Cinco días, capitán.

Tragó saliva. "Casi una semana ya" se repitió mentalmente antes de darles instrucciones a los demás para que dirigieran el rumbo e hicieran una lista con las cosas que hacían falta conseguir antes de zarpar a mar abierto.

Salió del lugar buscando aire fresco e intentando despejar su mente. Era un milagro que los marines no los hubieran interceptado aún, así que tenían que ser cautelosos a la hora de atracar en puerto. ¿Cómo no había podido fijarse en el tiempo? ¡Él era el capitán, debía de estar atento a todo lo que sucedía en el barco!

Una melodía tarareada le llegó a los oídos desde uno de los ojos de buey* de la cocina. Hanabi. Esa había sido su distracción desde que se había colado sin querer en su barco. Suspiró. No podía echarle la culpa tampoco a ella. Era todo culpa de él, ella había acabado allí por equivocación… se había ilusionado con algo que no podía pasar y lo sabía. Y esa noche tendría que hablar con ella a como diera lugar.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente faltaban pocos minutos para llegar a puerto y Hanabi se hallaba en cubierta mirando el transitar de los barcos de pesca a lo lejos y como las personas que trabajaban en el muelle, pasaban de un lado a otro cargando cajas y otras cosas que escapaban a su conocimiento.

Todavía no se creía que fuera a dejar el barco. Anoche, Kiba había ido a dar con ella al finalizar la cena, le había contado que pronto saldrían de las aguas del país. Y eso supuso un gran cambio en su humor, sabía que dejaba su vida atrás pero eso no la entristecía tanto como había pensado. Es más, estaba contenta porque él mismo fuera a contárselo si no fuera por lo que dijo después, logrando que sus pensamientos se vieran envueltos en una bruma incoherente de principios como princesa y sueños de mujer.

"_Te dejaremos en el puerto cuando atraquemos para que puedas volver con tu familia."_

No había podido dormir nada desde ese momento. Notaba el cansancio en cada poro de su piel, pero tenía la cabeza tan liada de pensamientos que aunque lo intentara no podría conciliar el sueño. No sabía que quería hacer.

Se volvió cuando sintió unos pasos tras ella. Mirándola a pocos metros, se encontraba el castaño que había robado su primer beso. Y eso, por alguna razón, ya parecía estar muy lejos de allí. Se puso a su lado apoyado en la barandilla de metal.

\- Dentro de poco desembarcaremos… - muy dentro suyo deseaba que le dijera que se quedara con ellos… con él - ¿Tienes todo listo para bajar?

No la miraba y eso le dolía más. Miró al mar frente a ellos, deseando poder contestarle algo ingenioso como de costumbre, pero no se sentía con ganas de pensar en algo más. Estaba segura de que si se concentraba en otra cosa más, su cabeza acabaría estallando.

\- Sí…

La miró por el rabillo del ojo y deseo poder decirle que se quedara, que fuera su princesa en aquel barco. Cerró los ojos de frustración. Pero no podía, no debía. Eran de mundos muy diferentes… no le podía hacer eso, no le podía cortar su futuro, ahora menos que había llegado a la conclusión de que la quería. Sí, en esos pocos días que habían pasado juntos, había empezado a interesarle de manera más profunda de lo que nunca pensaba querer a alguien, y menos a alguien como ella. Y ahora la tendría que dejar ir.

Alguien los llamó, desviándolos de sus reflexiones internas. Ya habían llegado y tenían que prepararse para hacer todo lo más rápido posible y que el gobierno no se enterara de su presencia.

Los dos se miraron por un momento, fijamente a los ojos. Tenían que decirse adiós. La castaña vio como él se inclinaba un poco sobre ella, parecía que iba a besarla, y ella no pensó en resistirse. Cerró los ojos esperando, pero no nunca llegó a sentir sus labios… solo su dedo pulgar acariciando levemente su labio inferior. Pero solo eso bastó para notar un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, encontrándose con los oscuros frente a ella.

\- Buena suerte princesa… - ese honorífico la estaba cansando de verdad, pero ya no podría quejarse más.

\- A ti también, capitán.

Y se alejó escaleras abajo del barco.

.

.

Paseaba por las calles alejándose del navío sin saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse. Por suerte no tenía equipaje que llevar consigo, lo único que llevaba era lo que traía puesto cuando llegó al barco, su vestido y sus zapatos. Y claro, una capa que le había prestado uno de los tripulantes para que no le reconocieran hasta llegar a casa.

Se giró una vez más viendo el mar a lo lejos. Y no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado en ese barco y con ese chico de ojos oscuros que había trastocado su vida desde que se cruzó con él unas calles más allá de su mansión.

Si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto… ¿Por qué sentía que fallaba algo?

Rozó sus labios con los dedos. Ahora que lo pensaba había cumplido su promesa de no volverla a tocar hasta que la enamorara…

\- Dicen que ha atracado en el puerto – al oír las voces rápidamente se esconde detrás de una de las paredes colindantes*.

\- ¿Perro-Lobo? – pegó un respingo al oír el apodo de Kiba.

\- Sí, ahora que están ocupados cogiendo provisiones, nos da tiempo de hacer algo.

\- ¿Pero estás loco? ¡Se trata de un pirata muy buscado! – se oye un golpe.

\- Ya lo sé idiota. Digo de avisar a la marina – Hanabi ahoga un gritito de sorpresa – si los avisamos a lo mejor ganamos algo de la recompensa, piénsalo – las voces se iban alejando – si trazamos un plan, cuando vayan a zarpar se verán rodeados y…

Cuando dejó de oírlos salió de su escondite. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¡Tenía que avisarlos! Si iba de frente seguramente la echarían del barco de nuevo, Kiba no la dejaría subir "por su bien". Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Ya creía tener claro sus pensamientos y ambiciones. Y ningún pirata "caballeroso" la iba a alejar de él tan fácilmente. ¿Kiba no la dejaría? ¡Perfecto! De todas formas había descubierto hace tiempo otra forma de colarse en el Akamaru que ahora le vendría muy bien.

Con prisa se dirigió de nuevo hacia el puerto, tenía que llegar cuanto antes al mercado. Ya había tomado una decisión sobre donde debía estar.

.

.

La castaña asomó la cabeza desde su escondite. No era tan tonta para meterse de nuevo en las provisiones sabiendo que la seguirían, esta vez había vaciado un barril de sake y se había metido ahí. Había hecho un agujero por un lado para no marearse con el olor. No valía de nada entrar en el barco si no la creían por estar oliendo a alcohol.

Cuando vio despejado el lugar, salió con rapidez del barril y se escondió en una de las cabinas de limpieza. Con las ropas que había comprado en el mercadillo cerca del puerto, la movilidad era mucho más fácil. La dependienta se había extrañado al ver su vestido tan caro y sus zapatos tan elegantes, pero no había tenido ningún problema en cambiarlo por esos pantalones color vino por debajo de la rodilla, y esa camisola blanca con mangas hasta los codos. Se habían recogido el pelo con una de las horquillas que quedaban de su tocado cuando salió de su hogar. Sonrió. Y tendría que reconocer que al no verse con dinero tuvo que agenciarse un par de botas de su número sin que nadie la viera. Primer paso para ser pirata.

Se obligó a prestar atención al presente y su alrededor. Si tenía suerte, cuando el barco estuviera ya lejos del puerto, ella saldría de su escondite y buscaría a Kiba para decirle los planes de la marina.

.

.

El castaño miraba como subían una de las últimas pertenencias del largo viaje que se avecinaba. Todavía no tenían una ruta fija, pero sabían que una vez que se lanzaran al pacifico tardarían días en volver a la costa. Cerró los ojos y su mente por sí misma rememoró la cara de ella. Su rostro, su sonrisa divertida y sabor de esos labios que nunca volvería a probar. Al parecer se había metido más en él de lo que había pensado en un principio.

\- ¡Capitán, tenemos problemas! – al oír el grito, abre los ojos y mira a su acompañante de cabina. Él señala a la parte delantera del barco.

A no muy lejos de donde estaban se podía ver dos barcos de la marina rumbo a su dirección. Contuvo el aliento. Sabían que tenían un tiempo límite, pero había llegado antes de lo esperado.

\- ¡Recoged todo, nos vamos ya! – salió a cubierta.

\- ¡Pero capitán aún faltan provisiones! – se quejó uno y él lo miró serio.

\- No te harán falta provisiones si vas a la cárcel… - fue andando hasta la escalera que habían puesto para subir las cosas – coged las cosas livianas, no tenemos tiempo de cargar mucho más, tenemos un barco de la marina a punto de alcanzarnos – se dio la vuelta – rápido, elevad el ancla, desplegad las velas ¡Nos machamos ya!

Mientras todo el mundo acataba sus órdenes con destreza, él miró al horizonte, hacia donde la había visto por última vez. Se llevó la mano a los labios y después la levantó al viento. "Adiós Hanabi".

.

.

No habían pasado muchos minutos cuando oyó ruidos fuera de la bodega donde se encontraba. Curiosa y sabiendo que ya estaban con el ancla arriba, se asomó por la trampilla del suelo de cubierta. Abrió los ojos asustada al ver gente corriendo de un lado a otro y luchando. "¿Cómo es posible?" Había llegado tarde, seguramente los marines los habían divisado antes de que ella entrara al barco.

Sin salir de su sitio, buscó con la mirada a Kiba pero no lo veía por ninguna parte y eso la estaba empezando a preocupar más. Con cuidado, se agachó de nuevo hasta el armario de limpieza donde estaba antes. Justo al lado, un saco medio abierto mostraba su interior. Alzó con cuidado uno de los objetos. Una espada fina y ligera, perfecta para manejar a su antojo.

La agarró bien y salió a la cubierta del barco donde en ese momento se desataba el caos. Muchos de los tripulantes habían reparado en ella levemente pero estaban tan ocupados con sus propias batallas que no tenían tiempo de preguntarle qué hacía allí. Ella solo buscaba con la mirada esos cabellos castaños con marcas rojas en las mejillas. Se pegó a la pared de la cocina y buscó a alguien. El antiguo cocinero, Bill, llamó su atención cobijado entre los muebles.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – murmuró el marinero de azules ojos, pero hizo como que no oyó la pregunta, después de todo ella tenía otra más importante.

\- ¿Dónde está el capitán? – él la miró sorprendido, realmente no se esperaba esa pregunta de ella. Aún así respondió.

\- Lo vi subir al cuarto de mandos hace nada – ella asintió con la cabeza dando las gracias – ¡Pero tú no deberías…! – sin embargo ya no le escuchaba, solo corría a donde le habían indicado.

Apurada, esquivó unas cuantas personas conocidas y desconocidas antes de poder llegar a su destino. Dos de ellos, sin querer dejarla pasar, se le pusieron en medio y ella hizo muestra de su entrenamiento por años en palacio. Siempre le habían dicho desde muy pequeña que por ser princesas no tenían porque ser débiles. Y ahora más que nunca se alegraba de eso.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta abierta de la sala del timón, solamente reaccionó como su cuerpo le pidió. A pocos metros delante de ella, uno de los marines tenía arrinconado al Inuzuka contra una de las ventanas, espada contra espada. La tensión de la mandíbula y el entrecerrado de los ojos denotaban que el castaño iba perdiendo fuerza.

Y ella no lo pensó. Se adelantó unos pasos y con su propia arma en alto hizo un corte preciso en medio de la espalda del desconocido. Este, cayó de cara al suelo en un único grito.

Mientras la Hyuga recuperaba el aliento, sus ojos se desviaron del hombre en el suelo al pirata que le devolvía la mirada asombrado. Si no fuera porque ya no notaba la presión de la batalla, hubiera dicho que ella era una vil ilusión de su mente. Tan desconcertado estaba que solo logró articular una sola palabra.

\- ¿Ha-Hanabi? – oírle decir su nombre le sacó una sonrisa.

\- La misma que viste y calza – respondió mientras le tendía la mano para que se incorporara. Él la cogió y se levantó.

\- Tú… ¿pero no estabas…? - señalo su ropa - ¿Qué es…? – desvió la mirada a la espada en manos de la castaña y no pudo decir más. Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta siéndole imposible terminar una frase.

Estaba demasiado impresionado. La princesa que había dejado en puerto, de repente aparecía en su barco como por arte de magia. A parte de ir ataviada con otra vestimenta, lo había salvado con un movimiento de mandoble perfecto. Escuchó una suave carcajada provenir de ella y la miró a los ojos.

\- Creo que antes de hablar, primero te debes encargar de algo más ¿no? – señaló afuera con el pulgar mientras se apoyaba en el arma clavada entre la madera del piso.

Su semblante cambio a serio de nuevo. Tenía razón. Después habría tiempo para las preguntas, ahora tenía que proteger a su tripulación y a su barco. Se puso los dedos en los bordes de la boca y silbó. El ruido resonó por todo el navío. Cuando paró, se giró a ella de nuevo.

\- Agárrate fuerte –

Ella no supo a que se refería hasta que le vio girar el timón de forma brusca y se agarró a lo primero que pilló, su espalda. Al estar a su altura, pudo ver a través de cristal parte de la proa del barco. Sus compañeros, agarrados fuertemente a algo, resistían el movimiento mientras que la mayoría de los marines caían al agua por la fuerza gravitatoria.

Cuando volvió a enderezarlo, los pocos enemigos que todavía seguían en pie saltaron hacia su barco, apostado a uno de los lados del Akamaru. Kiba y ella se miraron y sonrojada se apartó de él. Pero en vez del incomodo silencio que se esperaba, sintió como unos masculinos brazos la rodeaban. Abrió los ojos. No podía haberla sorprendido más. "¡Me está abrazando!" Contenta le devolvió el gesto.

Segundos después se soltaban y la castaña algo sonrojada fue la primera en hablar.

\- Mm… pensaba que ya no me querías en el barco – él le tendió la mano y ella dudosa la agarró.

\- Eso nunca – y con una sonrisa tiró de ella y salieron fuera del control de mandos hasta la barandilla.

Bajo ellos, todos los marineros sonrieron al verlos y gritaron felices por la victoria. Hanabi sintió como su boca instintivamente se ampliaba en una gran sonrisa.

\- Esta noche, para celebrarlo habrá fiesta – todos gritaron y Kiba levanto sus manos sujetas en alto - ¡Por la victoria y por la vuelta de la princesa! – molesta por el dichoso honorífico lo pisó. El aullido de dolor del capitán atrajo la atención de todos acallando los gritos de alegría.

\- Ejem – se aclaró la garganta y con algo de nerviosismo se adelantó para que todos la vieran – hablo desde el fondo de mi ser, cuando pido que no se me vuelva a llamar así nunca más – se apoyó en la barra superior para que no se le notara el temblor de las manos – solo se me llamara por mi nombre, porque ahora soy un igual como ustedes – se giró a ver al castaño. Este ya se había repuesto del golpe – y si el capitán me lo permite, me gustaría ser la segunda de abordo y tener mi puesto fijo en el barco – Kiba sonrió y se adelantó con ella.

\- Siempre que no me vuelvas a pisar así concedido.

Y con la risa de ambos, todos se fueron a preparar lo que hiciera falta para la gran fiesta. Doble celebración. Victoria y reclutamiento. Algunos de ellos incluso por la buena comida de ahora en adelante.

.

.

\- Todavía no sé cómo es que sabes usar tan bien la espada –

El castaño sostenía en alto su copa de vino mientras hablaba. Ya era de noche cerrada y ellos se habían apartado un poco de la juerga que llevaban sus compañeros para estar un poco más tranquilos. Hanabi sabía que se avecinaban muchas preguntas, por lo que no le sorprendió nada cuando empezó a hablar.

\- Resulta que he recibido clases de esgrima desde pequeña por mi primo Neji – ella miraba atenta como el liquido rojo dentro del vaso daba vueltas.

\- ¿Tienes un primo?

\- Sí y una hermana – eso le recordó a Kiba otra pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué te escapaste? – Hanabi cerró los ojos y los desvió al mar dándole la espalda a la fiesta.

\- Mi padre siempre ha sido muy estricto con las reglas de la casa, y ese mismo día me había concertado una cita-matrimonio sin avisarme – apretó la fría barandilla con los dedos de la frustración – estaba cansada de seguir sus estúpidas normas a cada momento, además, yo no era la heredera del trono ¿Por qué tenía que tratarme así? –él, viéndola afligida, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la apretó contra sí – Entonces, harta y avergonzada me fui de allí esa misma tarde sin siquiera pensar en coger equipaje conmigo.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento y notó como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus claros ojos. Un inexplicable odio por el Hyuga mayor, se instaló en el pecho del Inuzuka que intentó desviar el tema para no hacerle más daño recordando.

\- ¿Entonces no volviste por eso? – ella sonrió y se limpió unas pocas lagrimas rebeldes de la cara.

\- No exactamente – rió levemente y con renovadas fuerzas se inclinó para besarlo en los labios. Cuando se separaron él la miraba sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué…? – el calor se le acumuló en las mejillas.

\- Resulta que me gusta más ser cómplice de un apuesto pirata, que vivir la vida como una noble princesa – enseño los dientes, no pudiendo contener su felicidad y él también hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Oh, soy apuesto? – la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

\- Mucho, pero no pienses que te lo diré siempre – le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

\- También me gusta esa parte de ti.

Y se volvieron a besar. Podría decir con la luna como único testigo, pero no sería cierto, pues toda la tripulación miraba atenta como se demostraban el cariño que ellos ya sabían desde tiempo atrás.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

**Aunque este fic no ha tenido muchos seguidores, quise subir la segunda parte de este fic para que mi querida Onna pudiera subir la suya. ^w^ Que seria una continuación de esta pero contando la historia de Hinata y Gaara :3 **

**Aclaraciones:**

**Batientes**: Son como las de los bares del oeste se mueven adelante y atrás.

**Colindantes:** de al lado.

**Proa:** Parte delantera del barco.

**Ojo de buey:** Ventanas redondas, típicas en los barcos y navíos.

**Esta parte me ha gustado mucho hacerla, aunque me ha costado más por la parte "de acción" sobretodo. xD Doy gracias también a HinataWeasley por recordarme la parte en la que se escapa Hanabi, tenía un fallo y es que no había explicado porque. Espero que en este capitulo la duda haya sido resuelta :3 **

**Entonces hasta aquí me despido, recomendar seguirlo con Pitukel y su Gaahina, y por supuesto ¡Viva el KibaNabi! Porque esta pareja tengo un sitio más alto en el ranking de popularidad :3**

**Ah, si! Seguidme en twitter (me llamo AishaUchiha) y subiré un extra mañana por la mañana que espero que tbm les guste y comenten.**

Neko-besitos caribeños!


	3. Extra

**.:Presa de un pirata:.**

((Extra de la historia. Si lo hubiera puesto en el anterior se hubiera alargado demasiado, así que lo puse aquí que me queda más… "bonito" xD))

.

.

.

_**Carta de Hanabi a Hinata:**_

_Querida onee-chan:_

_Antes que nada, siento haberme ido así, sin avisar. Sabes que nunca he estado a gusto viviendo en la mansión, y lo que hizo padre por último me hizo salir antes de poder pensar claramente. ¡Quiso arreglarme un matrimonio concertado! Y yo no estaba dispuesta a ello. Desde que mamá no está, se ha vuelto más estricto, tú lo sabes bien, y yo no soporto ser una mariposa cautiva._

_Supongo que te habrás enterado de las noticias. Sí, estoy con el pirata Perro-lobo, pero no te preocupes, no es tan malo como lo pintan. (Sonrisa). Me cuida mucho y aquí en el barco me divierto y vivo las aventuras que siempre soñé tener. _

_Siento culpabilidad por dejarte sola y por ello te pido mil disculpas. En ningún momento quería hacerte daño… y te deseo que tú también encuentres la felicidad como yo la he encontrado._

_Tenemos un próximo rumbo, pero no te puedo decir nada por si padre intercepta la carta. Te mandaré otra carta en cuanto pueda. Te quiero Hina-onee-chan y siempre te querré._

_Tu hermana. Hanabi Hyuga._

_._

_._

Una semana más tarde del envío de la carta…

\- ¡Capitán, tiene que ver esto! – Kiba sube las escaleras hacia el timón aprisa, pero con algo de molestia.

Si cada vez que le avisaran para cosas así le pagaran en oros, en este momento no tendría que atracar en ningún sitio y se jubilaría de ser pirata para irse a vivir con Hanabi en un barco para ellos dos solos. Sintió los pasos de ella justo detrás suya. Después de volver al barco, se había autoproclamado segunda de abordo y era tan cabezota que no le podía decir que no.

Cuando llegan al cuarto, el que estaba a cargo de la dirección del barco les presta el catalejo para mirar el horizonte. Allí, ante ellos, se alzaba un gran barco azul y blanco de grandes velas y bandera desconocida para él. No parecía de la marina. Y hubiera estado tranquilo si no fuera por el gritito que pegó la Hyuga a su lado al quitarle el visor.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – el castaño la mira entre divertido y curioso. Ella se molesta, cree que no puede identificar barcos por sí misma.

\- Pues sí, y no te va a gustar nada saberlo – le enseñó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

\- ¿Quién? – se puso serio de nuevo.

\- Mi primo Neji – le dio el objeto de nuevo y él volvió a mirar por el – Es corsario desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad y está a ordenes de mi padre – tanto Kiba como el otro hombre allí la miran entre sorprendidos y asustados – seguramente mi padre le mandó a buscarme y llevarme de vuelta.

Sabía que debía de enfadarse porque esa pequeñaja le había ocultado información importante, pero verla decaída por la noticia de búsqueda se le hizo demasiado triste. Y además de que ella no sabía que era tan importante eso… quizás. Decidió dejar el tema para otro momento y pasó uno de sus brazos por el hombro de la castaña pegándola a un costado suyo.

\- No vamos a dejar que eso ocurra – al girar a verlo, vio una radiante sonrisa perruna. Él se giró a la puerta, donde muchos de sus hombres guardaban preocupación por la mujer entre sus brazos - ¿Verdad que no muchachos?

El grito ensordecedor que lo segundó, fue tan alto y efusivo que Hanabi solo pudo reír de satisfacción mientras se abrazaba al torso de su capitán. Ese era el mejor sitio donde podía estar.

.

.

Más atrás de ellos se alzaba un poderoso y magnífico barco, de nombre Byakugan. Seguido, más atrás, de algunos barcos más pequeños pertenecientes a la flota "Ojo Blanco". Todo, al servicio de un único corsario… Neji Hyuga.

Este, se encontraba fuera del puente de mandos mirando el mar ante ellos. La suave brisa mecía su largo pelo castaño bajo la gorra blanca, dándole una tranquilidad a su figura que no poseía. Uno de sus hombres, minutos antes, le había entregado una misiva* de su Majestad Hiashi Hyuga junto con una foto de su hija menor.

En ella salía arreglada y bien compuesta, como la princesa que era. Nada que ver con la foto que había hecho otro de sus hombres en el muelle de Punta Negra. Sacó despacio el papel de fotografía de su bolsillo y lo desdobló con cuidado.

Ahí, la pequeña heredera estaba totalmente diferente. Con pantalones y camisa de hombre, corriendo por en medio de la calle, entre las cajas de provisiones y con el pelo mal recogido y agitado. Se había enterado que un grupo de marines habían intentado parar el barco antes de que se fuera, pero "una valiente muchacha" había ayudado al capitán perro-lobo con una espada y no habían podido hacer nada.

Todo el mundo se burlaba de ellos por haber sido vencidos por una niña pirata. Pero nadie mejor que Neji sabía como de buena podía ser ella con esa arma punzante. Todavía recordaba las tardes en el jardín trasero de palacio, cuando él y su prima se disponían a una de sus pequeñas clases de esgrima diarias. Ahogó una sonrisa y guardó de nuevo la foto en su chaqueta. Sus pálidos ojos se concentraron de nuevo en el horizonte, donde a lo lejos se veía el barco pirata que perseguía.

Podían atracarlos cuando quisieran, pero él no pensaba cometer el mismo fallo que los idiotas soldados del gobierno. Él era algo más que un servidor de la corona.

\- Te llevaré de vuelta Hanabi –

.

.

.

FIN. (Del todo)

* * *

**Y aquí la última parte de este KibaNabi . (por ahora) Ahora para que no se pierdan que pasa les recomiendo leer la continuación de lo que pasa con Hinata a manos de Pitukel :3 Y después me encargaré de sacar una tercera parte de ambas ^w^- **

**Aclaraciones:**

**Misiva**: carta.

**Mas actualizaciones avisadas por mi cuenta de twitter del mismo nombre :3 Diré como voy avanzando en las historias y si voy a tardar con alguna y el porque por supuesto.**

**Sin más que decir me despido! Agradeciendo de ante mano todos esos reviews que me ayudan a escribir con más ganas.**

**Neko-besitos- caribeños!**


End file.
